<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by Frumpologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173673">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist'>Frumpologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Pansy, Post-Hogwarts, Public Hand Jobs, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She delighted in the way he lost control with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts">LuxLouise</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my darling LuxLouise: you are so loved and appreciated, sweets. I hope this brings you even a slice of the joy you’ve poured over fandom. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Someone’s going to hear—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, Pansy hoped they would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk curled the corner of her lips as her manicured, practiced fingers trailed down his torso, through the light dusting of hair below his belly button, and to the waist of his trousers. She delighted in the way his breath hitched, spurring her on to unbutton them and let them pool at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pans—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raising her eyes, Pansy fluttered her eyelashes and brought a finger to his lips. “Shh, love. It’s okay. You’ll like this bit, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand moved over his boxers, feeling him harden against her palm. Resting her lips against his throat, she slid her tongue against his skin and blew warm breath on the wet stripe she left. He groaned as she palmed him harder and jerked into her movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we get caught,” he ground out, though it sounded pathetic to her ear as she slipped her hand into his boxers and finally fisted his erection. “Fuck—ignore me. Don’t care if we get caught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Potter grew bolder then, letting his touch roam her clothed body. It was never about her pleasure, though. Not for Pansy. Watching Potter come undone under her hand was pleasure enough. She delighted in the way he lost control with her, the way his magic surrounded them like cracking ether, the way he whispered her name like an exaltation when he came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the reason he was always naked during their trysts, but Pansy remained fully clothed. She never sought reciprocation, though he’d begun to push for it recently. If it weren’t so hot to see him beg to put his mouth on her, she’d have ended their secret—whatever it was they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wet heat flooded her knickers as his hips jerked and her name finally left his lips. Quickening her rhythm, Pansy smiled against the pulse in his neck. “Come for me, Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to fuck you,” he moaned, fingers pinching her nipples over her shirt. “Please, Pans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-uh.” Nipping at his throat, she chuckled. “You know our deal. Come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reveled in the way he fucked her fist. Each of his words punctuated by a thrust of his hips. “Stupid. Fucking. Deal.” Potter clearly didn’t mean it; he came hard, panting “Pansy” against her temple and reaching down to stop her movements. “Let me—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bright light sliced through the darkness of the supply closet she’d cornered him in. The Minister began to enter but stopped abruptly, hand resting on the doorknob and jaw hanging open as he stared at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minister, excuse me.” Pansy smiled and contorted her petite frame to squeeze past him. She turned to Potter and blew him a kiss. “Maybe next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last glimpse she had of Potter was seeing him cup his large, softening erection with both hands.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Hello, Minister. Er…” His nervous laugh followed her out into the hall. “Pansy was just, er…</span>checking something for me.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“My office, Harry. Now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>